Alan Davidson
Alan Davidson (born May 28th 1976) is the PE teacher at Peeside High School, and a former member of the Sewer Team of County Genesiscide, alongside his wife Nicola Davidson and Harry Begbie. He is the older brother of Colham High School's former PE teacher Samuel Davidson. He is known for being very strong, and is able to lift up a mattress very easily. His strength was shown in Samuel Davidson's Detention Club, where he lifted up Nicola, who he married in July 2016. He quit his job as a sewer worker to become Colham High School's PE teacher in July 2016, due to Samuel's five-year arrest in Edvard Andersson's Great Escape; he is following Samuel's footsteps by also being harsh with pupils, especially those who are weak, though to a lesser extent than him. Pupils have however noticed him getting more mean recently. Joseph Walton now takes his place in the Sewer Team of County Genesiscide. Relationships Alan and Samuel got on, though they sometimes argued. Samuel told him about stories concerning Morten Larsen and his friends, which they laughed about together. However, they did not get on very well as children; Alan would tease Samuel for his obesity, and kept telling him to work out. When Samuel's obesity returned, their relationship reverted back to this state, with Samuel hating Alan for refusing to smuggle Phat Solutions brochures into prison for him. Upon finding out about Samuel's death from a heart attack in February 2017, he commented: "I'm shocked but not surprised about Samuel's death, since I could actually see it coming. The 'real' Samuel already died back in mid-2016, which to me is even more sad than his actual death. I do not miss the Samuel who became one of the fattest men ever." Alan worked at Samuel's high-security fitness camp known as The Davidson Camp, alongside Martin Ross and Ronald Hindle. Along with the other workers, he treated the weak campers horribly to help Samuel in reaching his goal of making them all muscly. However, Edvard Andersson escaped from the camp along with all the other campers, also stealing tapes containing footage of the workers bullying them, which were soon shown to the police. Due to Alan hardly appearing on the tapes, he was arrested for a month, unlike other staff members who are serving much longer prison sentences. Before his arrest he made Nicola pregnant; she gave birth to a child in March 2017, who he named Lennox Davidson. He plans to raise him to be harsh like him and Samuel. In the episode Harry Smith and the Mean Headbook Group, Alan took a dislike to Gregor McDade after stumbling upon a hate group for him that Harry Smith and David Marshall created. Alan notoriously tied Gregor up, punched him in the face and tossed him into the female staff toilets. He also hates Caleb McKinnon for his obesity, and laughed when he became unwell and created an evil clone of himself from eating Claymorium in Caleb McKinnon's Evil Clone. In the episode Harry Smith In Detention, he was shown to help Harry, David, Jamie Wallace and Mae MacDonald escape from detention and instead join the school football team in a trial match against Vick House School, though this was mostly for the sake of his own reputation as a PE teacher. Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith Falls Down a Drain Season 8 *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club Season 13 *Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp *Edvard Andersson's Great Escape *The New PE Teacher of Colham High School *Harry Smith Sells the School *Harry Smith and the Mean Headbook Group *Samuel Davidson's Prison Life Season 14 *Harry Smith In Detention *The Bees from Lanfako *Caleb McKinnon's Evil Clone Season 15 *A Horrible Day at Colham High School *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson *Harry Smith Becomes a Drag Queen *Demon's Adventure Quotes *"Hahaha, do you need a licence to be this weak?" - appears in Edvard Andersson's Great Escape *"You're a pathetic goddamn excuse of a class!" - appears in The New PE Teacher of Colham High School *"I... I UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN, ALAN!" - appears in The Bees from Lanfako Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teachers Category:Parents